littleempirefandomcom-20200223-history
Daily Task
Description: 6 Quests per day. If you finish all them, you will obtain 2 MOJOs Possible Quests: 'Advanced Crystal Collector' These shiny crystals contains great magical power, its shine will blind those who are weak. *Task Objective: Produce Crystal x 300 *Task Reward: 700 Gold, 70 Crytal, 50 XP 'Advanced Production Planner' OMG, that just felt like a second ago *Task Objective: Help accelerate 6 times for friend *Task Reward: 800 Gold, 70 Crytal, 50 XP 'Amateur Gold Collector' coming soon 'Amateur Thief' Visit your friends often to receive unexpected gifts! *Task Objective: Steal from allied countries 1 time(s) *Task Reward: 200 Gold, 30 Crytal, 30 XP 'Extinguish Master' coming soon 'Double Kill' One victory doesn't prove anything. You have to keep challenging yourself. *Task Objective: Win in the arena 2 time(s) *Task Reward: 700 Gold, 70 Crytal, 50 XP 'Flame Killer' The title is crowned by them, not my invention. *Task Objective: Help 3 times firefightig for friend *Task Reward: 900 Gold, 90 Crytal, 60 XP 'God of Goalkeeper' Safey and Sound! *Task Objective: 3 times assist defence in friends' castle *Task Reward: 700 Gold, 60 Crytal, 70 XP 'Killing Spree' More occupied countries means more tax income. *Task Objective: Occupy the castle of 3 player(s) *Task Reward: 900 Gold, 90 Crytal, 60 XP 'King of Kings' More occupied countries means more tax income. *Task Objective: Occupy the castle of 3 player(s) *Task Reward: 900 Gold, 90 Crytal, 60 XP 'King of the World' Your followers are all over the world, and the order would scare heaven and earth! *Task Objective: successfully invite friends for assist attack 3 times on other players *Task Reward: 900 Gold, 90 Crytal, 60 XP Master Crystal Collector The lust for crystals can never be satisfied! *Task Objective: Produce Crystal x 500 *Task Reward: 900 Gold, 90 Crytal, 70 XP 'Master Gold Collector' If the thing you do after waking us is to collect gold, then you have become a gold collecting master. *Task Objective: Produce Gold x 1000 *Task Reward: 700 Gold, 0 Crytal, 30 XP 'More Conquests' Occupy your opponents while they are producing units or resources to get most benefit. *Task Objective: Occupy the castle of 2 player(s) *Task Reward: 600 Gold, 60 Crytal, 40 XP 'National Goalkeeper' Anyone wants to break in here, I will make sure they regret! *Task Objective: 2 times assist defence in friends' castle *Task Reward: 500 Gold, 50 Crytal, 50 XP 'Primary Production Planner:' Indeed, the production become faster! *Task Objective: Help accelerate 2 times for friend *Task Reward: 200 Gold, 30 Crytal, 30 XP 'Regional King' Your dominance is all over the neighborhood, you are so invincible! *Task Objective: successfully invite freinds for assist attack 2 times on pother players *Task Reward: 600 Gold, 60 Crytal, 40 XP 'Regular Participant' coming soon 'Saint Resource Guardian:' You are obviouly super something after this mission being completed. *Task Objective: Help accelerate 4 times for friend *Task Reward: 800 Gold, 70 Crytal, 60 XP 'Senior Production Planner:' Totally half the work twice the results! *Task Objective: Help accelerate 4 times for friend *Task Reward: 500 Gold, 50 Crytal, 40 XP 'The Great Saviour' Rescuing others means rescuing yourself. *Task Objective: Rescue 3 captive player(s) *Task Reward: 900 Gold, 90 Crytal, 90 XP 'The Saviour Arrives' Doing good deeds without asking for anything in return is a basic principle of a saviour. *Task Objective: Rescue 2 captive player(s) *Task Reward: 700 Gold, 70 Crytal, 70 XP 'Union Leader' coming soon Category:Daily Quests